Dreams Link OST
Related TV Series *Dreams Link *'Note:' There may be some differences between the lyrics on this page and the ones used in the drama and/or from the official OST. Opening Theme Song *'Title:' 一帘幽梦 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Yi Lian You Meng *'Title (English):' Dream Behind the Curtain *'Singer:' Tong En (童恩) *'Music:' Liu Jia Chang (刘家昌) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization and translation:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics Back to Dreams Link Ending Theme Song *'Title:' 这种感觉就是爱 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Zhe Zhong Gan Jue Jiu Shi Ai *'Title (English):' This Kind of Feeling is Love *'Singer:' Zhang Jia Ni (TV version) / Joanne Zeng (OST version) *'Music:' Chen Zhi Yuan (陈志远) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization and translation:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics Lyrics (Alternate Version) Back to Dreams Link Insert Songs 错 *'Title:' 错 (错错错, 都是错) *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Cuo (Cuo Cuo Cuo, Dou Shi Cuo) *'Title (English):' Wrong (Wrong Wrong Wrong, it's All Wrong) *'Singer:' Van Fan *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics (错) 相遇的魔咒 *'Title:' 相遇的魔咒 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Xiang Yu De Mo Zhou *'Title (English):' The Magic Spell of Our Meeting *'Singer(s):' Zhang Jia Ni (Zi Ling's Version) / Van Fan (Yun Fan's Version) *'Music:' Chen Zhi Yuan ((陈志远) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization:' Lady Zhuge *'Note:' There are 2 versions of this song: Wang Zi Ling's Version (紫菱版) and Fei Yun Fan's Version (云帆版), also known respectively as the Romantic Version (浪漫版) and the Unrestrained Version (奔放版) Lyrics (相遇的魔咒 - 紫菱版) Lyrics (相遇的魔咒 - 云帆版) 火鸟 *'Title:' 火鸟 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Huo Niao *'Title (English):' Firebird *'Note:' Instrumental 失意 *'Title:' 失意 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Shi Yi *'Title (English):' Loss of Meaning *'Singer:' Ruby *'Music:' Liu Jia Chang (刘家昌) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics (失意) Every Breath You Take *'Title:' Every Breath You Take *'Original artist:' The Police *'Music and lyrics:' Sting *'Singer:' Fujita Emi (藤田惠美) Lyrics (Every Breath You Take) Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take I'll be watching you Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay I'll be watching you Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every step you take Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep crying baby, baby, please... Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches With every breath you take Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you Every move you make Every step you take I'll be watching you I'll be watching you I'll be watching you I'll be watching you I'll be watching you... 爱情来了 *'Title:' 爱情来了 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Ai Qing Lai Le *'Title (English):' Love Has Come *'Singer:' Yvonne Peng (彭靖惠) Lyrics (爱情来了) E-猫儿 *'Title:' E-猫儿 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' E-Mao Er *'Title (English):' E-Kitty *'Singer:' Joanne Zeng Lyrics (E-猫儿) 崩溃 *'Title:' 崩溃 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Beng Kui *'Title (English):' Collapse *'Note:' Instrumental 又见一帘幽梦 (五合一) *'Title:' 又见一帘幽梦 (五合一) *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' You Jian Yi Lian You Meng (Wu He Yi) *'Title (English):' Dreams Link (Five-in-One) *'Note:' This is a "five-in-one" because it combines parts of 5 songs on the OST (一帘幽梦, 这种感觉就是爱, 相遇的魔咒, 失意, and 错) Back to Dreams Link Other Insert Songs Not on Official OST 请回头看我一眼 *'Title:' 请回头看我一眼 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Qing Hui Tou Kan Wo Yi Yan *'Title (English):' Please Turn Around and Take a Look at Me *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics (请回头看我一眼) 梦女孩 *'Title:' 梦女孩 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Meng Nü Hai *'Title (English):' Dream Girl *'Singer:' Ma Yu Fen (马玉芬) *'Music:' Cao Jun Hong (曹俊鸿) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao *'Romanization:' Lady Zhuge Lyrics (梦女孩) 爱爱爱 *'Title:' 爱爱爱 *'Title (Hanyu pinyin):' Ai Ai Ai *'Title (English):' Love Love Love *'Singer:' Ma Yu Fen (马玉芬) *'Music:' Cao Jun Hong (曹俊鸿) *'Lyrics:' Qiong Yao Lyrics (爱爱爱) 看到你眼中溫柔光彩 聽著你低聲細語的關懷 我的心高歌著飛拜 只為了你 收起我的驕傲我的悲哀 從今後今後從今後 我向你承諾我不再迷迷糊糊 我的心已經屬於你 不要疑猜 愛愛愛 都是愛 我知道你的無奈 我知道你如何的忍耐 那個糊糊塗塗的我 那個忽略你的女孩 我在心中不斷的祈禱 這甜蜜永遠存在 愛愛愛 都是愛 Amazing Grace *'Title:' Amazing Grace *'Note:' Melody only Back to Dreams Link Category:COST